ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner School
is a ongoing comic series published by Archtive Partners, being served as a sister, but started from scratch comic series to Cartoon Network: CN School Synopsis 13 Warner Bros. characters are forced to go to school when their star license has been expired. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - an internationally famous rabbit who has been forced to go back to school in order to get his star license back. *'Daffy Duck' - Bugs' crazy but somehow arrogant and egocentric best friend. He is the Rigby of the comic. *'Ashton Paintders' - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' - TBD *'Flappy McFinger' - a dove/finger who wants to be a flying airracer when he grows up. *'Tom Cat' - a cat who commonly chases Jerry. He is the Chicken (and also Rigby) of the comic. *'Bunnicula' - TBD *'Barney Rubble' - TBD *'Croc' - an adventurous crocodile being raised by Gobbos. *'Halie Seymour' - a teenage girl who is cute, smart, (at times) short tempered and very sensitive. *'Alexis Doll' - a teenage girl who is very sweet, but sensitive. *'Snoopy' - a beagle who is Charlie Brown's pet. *'Quick Draw McGraw' - TBD Supporting and staff *'Principal Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - the principal of the Warner School. **'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - three siblings who are Collin's assistants. *'Vice Principal Evelynn Rodriguez' - the vice principal of the Warner School. She commonly annoys Collin. *'Dr. Squidbad' - a squid professor who is the Science teacher. *'Porky Pig' - a pig who is the English teacher. He considers Bugs and Daffy as his favorite students. *'Officer Spike' - a bulldog who is the main officer of the school and is also Tom's aide, much to his dismayal. *'VoodooFinger' - a Finger who is the Art teacher. *'Superintendent Utonium' - a scientist and the creator of The Powerpuff Girls and the superintendent of the school. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - a tuxedo cat who is the gym teacher. *'Tweety Bird' - a cute canary who is Slyvester's assistant. *'Foghorn Leghorn' - a loud-mouthed rooster who is one of the officers of the school. *'Shaggy Rogers' - TBD *'Yogi Bear' - a bear who is the literature/poetry teacher. He is one of the teachers that has a specific favorite student; in his case, it is Halie. *'Boo-Boo Bear' - a young bear who is Yogi's assistant. *'Fred Flintstone' - a caveman who is Barney's best friend. He is the picture taker of the school. *'Lion-O' - a humanoid feline warrior who is the detention teacher. He is considered the best detention teacher in the whole world by many students, but he has a disliking on both Tom and Daffy because they commonly go to detention and annoy him. He also considers Dr. Squidbad an annoyance. *'Cheetara' - TBD *'Mr. Slate' - a caveman who is the librarian. *'Yosemite Sam' - a bandit who is the lunch guy. *'Droopy' - a dog who is the Math teacher. *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' - a doctor who is the History teacher. *'Hello Nurse' - a nurse who works at the school's nurse. *'Thaddeus J. Plotz and Ralph the Guard' - two workers who work as janitors. *'Jerry Mouse' - a mouse who is the Career teacher. Tom is jealous of him because he found a job and Tom is a student'.' Others *'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend. *'Granny' - Sylvester and Tweety's owner. *'TBD' - a armadillo who is Lola's new boyfriend. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' former girlfriend and Foghorn's new girlfriend. *'Carrot and Baylie' - rabbits who are the children of Lola and TBD in the future. They are one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - Bugs and Lola's protegés. Following their break-up, Bugs assumed the sole mentorship of both. *'Baylee Mardis' - a teenage girl who is the most beautiful girl at the Warner School and has a love interest in Flappy McFinger, being also short-tempered, so you don't wanna mess with her. According to Bugs, she is Collin's favorite student in the whole school. *'Mr. Director' - a mentally insane film director who occasionally comes to annoy anyone (mainly Daffy) with his nonsensical ideas. *'Creepy Guy' - a creepy guy who stalks the school. He is one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. *'Bosko' - the first Looney Tune who returns in a more monstrous form out to turn the school into ink. Issues Every volume lasted for 30 issues. Volume 1 #'The Tour of Warner School' - After discovering that their star license has expired, the thirteen Warner Bros. stars force themselves to go to a school. (This is the longest issue to date) #'The First Day of School' - The gang goes to school. #'Baylee? Baylee!' - TBD #'The Huge Project' - Otto Scratchansniff assigns the students a project for the week. #'That Kiss' - It's Valentines Day and in an attempt to get a lot of kisses, Barney Rubble opens a kissing booth for a fundraiser. #'Studying Problem' - Halie becomes busy studying for a Science test, but she ends up facing some distractions that would... ruin her memorizations. #'Daffy's Detention!' - TBD #'Hey! My Homework!' - Halie notices that her homeworks has been separated everywhere and it is due the next morning, so Halie has to find all of her homework before she gets a F in all of her homeworks. #'Mystic Trip' - Otto Scratchansniff takes the students on a field trip to the legenday Mystic Falls. #'Palagrism Problem' - The students are assigned an essay for the monday that is due on Monday. After Halie gets done with a really good essay, Daffy copies Halie's essay... without her permission and her knowledge. However, when Yogi tells her that he noticed that Daffy copied her essay, Halie becomes OUTRAGED and will teach Daffy a very honorable lesson. # # #issue about picture day - TBD # # # #issue about play - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Ink School' - TBD Volume 2 Television series See below: Warner @ The School Trivia *'Running Gag:' The other Warner School students and teachers often introduce themselves, but one character says they know each other. *This comic series shares similarities to Cartoon Network: CN School because: **Both are set in the school mainly. **Both have students that are stars (except that the CN students were forced while the WB students forced themselves) **Though unlike Cartoon Network: CN School...: ***This series doesn't have much violence, though still has darker issues. ***This series doesn't have lots of Ren and Stimpy-esque close-ups. ***The students live in the school domes (with every unique rooms for every student) where CN School still had students living in their homes. *Like Cartoon Network: CN School, there will be some Cartoon Network characters. *However, this is started from scratch aside from CN School. *Yogi Bear, Porky Pig, TBD, TBD, TBD and TBD both has specific favorite students. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Comics